


One Piece: No Need For Rubber

by NullWriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Full Nelson, Paizuri, Prostitution, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: After two years away, the Straw Hat Pirates have returned to Sabaody Archipelago! But wait, don't they look a little different than before? Monkey D. Luffy, also known as Demaro Black, plans to leverage his name's reputation to land in bed with the greatest courtesan on the island - Nami!Commissioned by anonymous!





	One Piece: No Need For Rubber

When the Straw Hat Pirates returned to Sabaody Island after two years, the response was electric. Every section of the arboreal archipelago was filled with rumors and whispers of past exploits that the crew had engaged in in the past. Names were brought back that some had thought had been left at the bottom of the sea: Zoro, Usopp, Franky… and Luffy.  
  
Along the docks on Area 3, workers, useless layabouts, and anyone who could get there in time watched with intense interest as the gangplank came down from the docked ship. Emerging from the deck, a huge figure appeared.  
  
Monkey D. Luffy! The Pirate Captain with a Straw Hat, owner of one of the biggest bounties put out by the World Government, was back in Sabaody! Everyone oohed and aahed as the man came into view. Luffy was huge, with a tattered straw hat on his head and a red vest that didn’t even try to conceal his hefty belly. The pirate smiled at the attention his arrival had drawn, and raised his fist. “Straw Hats! We’re back at Sabaody! Time for us to have some fun, huh?!”  
  
From behind Luffy came a huge roar of approval from the other Straw Hats, who then poured past Luffy and down the plank to get off the boat. It was a real event for the crowd, seeing such famous individuals up close, as the long-thought-dead pirates split the crowd in two just with their presence. Sogeking, with his hand-held cannon slung over his shoulder. Next to him was Sanji, with his poofy blonde hair and rumpled suit that hung loose on his thin limbs. Behind them was Robin, with her square face and surprisingly manly jaw, leading along Chopper on a leash.  
  
“I thought Robin was supposed to be a real beauty? Man, this is disappointing,” a man in the crowd said. He said it a little too loudly, and when he looked back she stood there in front of him, Chopper growling and baring his fangs. The pirate put her finger under the man’s nose, who shivered with terror as thoughts of how he might be punished ran through his mind.  
  
“I should have you keel-hauled for that,” Robin said, “but I’m understanding. It’s easy for a no-name like yourself to not understand true standards of beauty.” She wheeled away from him, and he fell to his knees in relief. “True beauty is having 130 million belly as your bounty, and naturally that can’t be expected from just anyone!” She laughed with the other pirates as they went into the tree-top roads and neighborhoods of Sabaody.  
  
Sure, people said to each other, they weren’t exactly like what the rumors and stories had said about them, but wasn’t that the case with all legends, even living ones? Some deviations from expectations had to be expected, especially when they’d been thought dead for two years!  
  
While the great mass of the Straw Hats made their ruckus in the lower-class parts of Sabaody, bullying their ways into bars and gambling dens, Luffy himself had a different goal in mind. He went straight to the highest-class area of the island, to the home of the best courtesans on the whole island – Lusso. The building had a pure-white facade, with the windows separated by half-columns, each window giving only the slightest of glimpses into rooms of decadence and pleasure. Men had died for the women of Lusso, and Luffy was going to make a point.  
  
The lobby was a dim, carpeted space with predominantly wine-red tones on the couches and seats here and there, and hallways to the left and right on each floor going to the rooms of each courtesan. Clients and courtesans chatted, the best of the best on both sides. When Luffy entered, the bouncers stood up in front of him. “Sir, this isn’t a place for you,” they said diplomatically. “To be a patron of the Lusso requires… resources.”  
  
Luffy put his hands on his hips and laughed. “Hahaha! Don’t you know who I am? I’m Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates! You think I don’t have enough cash to buy this place outright?! I got a billion Belly burning a hole in my pocket right now!” His voice boomed upward, filling the building.  
  
The boast put the bouncers aback, and made the other clients stop and turn their heads. Could it really be? they thought. Before the bouncers steeled themselves to push Luffy out by force and damn the consequences, a small pneumatic tube landed in the slot for the bouncers. One grabbed it and read it, letting out a breath. He passed it to the other, who read it and became visibly angered at what he saw. But he grit his teeth, and crumpled up the message in his hand.  
  
“You’re real lucky. Probably the luckiest man in the world right now,” the bouncer said. “The Lioness wants to see you.” He pointed his finger up to the top floors. “She’s the only one on the 6th floor.”  
  
Luffy nodded his head. “See, at least someone here’s got some sense to show some respect to one of the best pirates out there these days! Now I don’t have to take out my anger on you small fry, haha!”  
  
The pirate stomped his way up the spiral staircase in the back corner, going up and up and up. Each floor the women were ever more experienced and ever more exclusive – and the top one wanted to see him? Luffy licked his lips in anticipation. Who hadn’t heard stories of what could happen in the Lusso? Struggling to hide his excitement, Luffy squeezed his way higher and higher, his girth and height proving troublesome in the tight staircase.  
  
But with some effort Luffy got to the top, and was greeted with a wooden double door, carved with scenes of amorous play, men and women so artfully inscribed in the dark wood they seemed to be living beings, caught in moments of wild sensuous abandon. To the right of the door was a huge and detailed price listing, beginning at whispers and ending with impregnation. But Luffy was too excited to read the list, and shoved the doors open heavily.  
  
The room was wide and gorgeously-furnished, a miniature jungle of ferns and small gurgling fountains on a tiled marble floor. At the far end of the room a massive bower lay, its imposing scarlet curtains surrounded by colorful birds, chirping merrily. In the center the thick curtains were pulled back, revealing thinner lace sheets behind which a female body could be discerned laying down.  
  
Luffy’s interest was entirely on that as he strode in, a swaggering bravo. The environment, the ambience, all of the artistry that went into the creation of a room meant entirely for sensual pleasures, it all meant nothing to the artless clod.  
  
“Stop right there!” a woman’s voice came from behind the sheet. The order cut through Luffy’s single-minded desire, and nailed him to the floor. “I’m saying that as a favor to you. Come any closer and I’ll start charging.”  
  
Confused for a moment, Luffy shook his head, surprised at how easily she’d rooted him to the spot. But quickly enough his usual bluster returned. “Hah! At least one person here has the good sense to appreciate the name of Monkey D. Luffy! Those guards down there were lucky you intervened, I woulda knocked them out of the park with this arm of mine!” He practiced rolling his arm around in a circle a few times.  
  
A soft purr emerged from the bower, freezing Luffy and making him shiver. “I don’t really care for names,” the Lioness responded, “all I care for is Belly, which I see you have at least some of.” A pause, and Luffy could almost feel her gaze on him through the sheet, and he suddenly felt very large around the waist. “But as long as a suitor has Belly, I’m his.”  
  
“What?! Are you telling me you don’t care that I’m Luffy, one of the greatest pirates in the world today?!” Luffy stamped his foot once. The impertinence on her part!  
  
The silhouette through the curtain shifted, the sound of her body sliding on silk sheets something Luffy never realized he’d wanted to hear before. “All that the name you call yourself tells me is that you should have no trouble paying my prices. The best pirate can surely afford the best woman, no?”  
  
The man calling himself Luffy sniffed a few times, a fragrance now entering his awareness he hadn’t noticed before. That made sense, didn’t it? He furrowed his brows, and nodded. “That’s right, I have more than enough, even for a gal like you!”  
  
“Then let me tell you the rules…” she purred again, and as she spoke a leg emerged from the bower, toes-first, slowly sliding out and coming into view. It was the perfect specimen, lithe at the knee, a full-bodied thigh, entirely graceful.  
  
Instantly Luffy was gone. It was Demaro Black, the man who’d taken the name of Luffy for his own gain, that stood there. And he needed the woman in front of him. His dick strained at his shorts, painfully erect. In his bones, Demaro knew he needed her, and that price was no object. He’d sell everything he could, his crew, his ship, his clothes, just to make sure he could bed her. He wasn’t listening as she spoke, the numbers washing over him.  
  
“I’ll pay!” he roared. He ripped open the curtain, and was rewarded with the sight of a lifetime.  
  
Below him lay the most beautiful woman Demaro had ever set eyes on. Her body curved like waves, her huge breasts spilling out in front of her as she lay on her side. She was called the Lioness at Lusso while she plied her trade, but the orange-haired wonder had another name – Nami.  
  
Demaro didn’t know where his gaze should stay on. He wanted to stare at her face, her flat stomach, her wide hips, but he couldn’t stop from staring at the tits below him. They were the most magnificent he’d ever laid eyes on. His tongue fell out of his open mouth and he panted in sheer animal desire.  
  
“Come on, then!” Nami cooed.  
  
Demaro practically leapt out of his clothes and fell on Nami. He attacked her breasts with all the force he could muster, his blood boiling like a volcanic mass about to explode. His hands squeezed and fondled at Nami’s breasts, pressing them together, pulling them apart, testing them like soft rice cakes. They were absurdly big, at least 105 cm around. How did she fit them in any clothes, let alone go outside and look decent with udders that big?!  
  
But Demaro couldn’t ask, he couldn’t even formulate his thoughts into words. He stuffed her fat areolae into his mouth, both at once, and sucked on the soft nipples. His tongue lashed over them, feeling them rapidly stiffening under his ministrations. Nami arched her back at the sensations. She was pleasantly surprised – usually the big gorillas had force, but no technique, but this fraud calling himself by the name of her captain had enough wits about him to do more than just pump and run. Maybe she wouldn’t have to merely feel sore from the pounding he surely wanted to give her, and she’d get at least a nice glow, if not a full orgasm.  
  
Nami’s arms encircled Demaro’s head, keeping him pressed against her breasts. Her foot went down between his legs and Nami’s eyes widened in surprise. That was… larger than she had thought it would be. Most times the guys who swaggered the most had the smallest pricks. She needed to come up with a plan of attack for that thing.  
  
“I want to suck your cock,” Nami whispered into Demaro’s ear. The pirate stopped his nibbling at Nami’s bosom, and the courtesan took the opportunity to rearrange the pair, with her on top, her bare pussy hanging just above Demaro’s face, and Demaro’s massive dick standing straight in front of her.  
  
It was Nami’s first look at the thing, and now that she could see it she had to take a second to regain her usual calm composure. Standing straight at least 12 inches, it was a veritable tower of flesh. It was covered in pulsing veins, and she couldn’t quite get her hand entirely around it. She figured she wouldn’t be able to take this in her pussy, not comfortably. Thinking quickly, she needed to make this fake-Luffy cum so much from her mouth that he passed out before he could pound her insides with this.  
  
As she slid the fat, mushroom-shaped tip between her lips, Nami found a moan coming out of her chest. Demaro grabbed her hips and slammed her pussy onto his mouth, and his tongue began reaching and searching around her pussy. It dug into her hole, ran around her hood, slid back and forth between her outer lips, and ran in long strokes up and down the whole length. It was unprecedented! Nami started to wonder if she’d been too quick to judge the liar.  
  
Nami fought back, her own tongue circling the fat head in her mouth. She lathered spit all over the dark-brown cock-head, little streams of it running down the length and settling in the sharp pubic hair that surrounded the root. Once she was satisfied the head was wet enough, she started pushing it deeper into her mouth. It was hard work, and her cheeks bulged, but inch by inch she slid further and further down the monster cock. But Nami was no unseasoned maiden, but an experienced companion, and she very quickly started showing off her skills.  
  
Her hand slid up and down the length, wetting it with the spit from her mouth and the pre-cum bubbling from the tip. She went up and down the top few inches, her lips gripping the veiny rod as she sucked loudly. Her other hand reached down and touched at Demaro’s balls, massive wrinkled orbs that  roiled within with heavy sperm. She massaged them, a little more delicately than Demaro had treated her breasts, but still with firmness and purpose. She could barely fit them in the palm of her hand, picking them up and pulsing them with her fingers.  
  
That was the tipping point for Demaro. He groaned loudly into Nami’s snatch, making the courtesan shiver and begin to leak juices into his mouth. She felt his balls contract, and knew what was coming her way. What she didn’t expect was quite how much. The first few blasts of hot jizz hit the back of her throat, and she swallowed them with facility, but then it just kept coming. More and more exploded out of the tip, too much for even Nami to swallow it all.  
  
With a cough she came up off the dick, a few stray sticky spurts hitting her in the face. She took a quick breath, her nose filled with the smell of off-white jizz, and she went back down along the dick, running her tongue along the outside, licking up the cum dripping down the sides. When it was sufficiently clean, she burped once, and shifted her hips away from Demaro’s face.  
  
“Wow, I’ll be honest and say that I haven’t seen a load that big in a long, long while. You must have been saving up a lot, huh?” She smiled, then started crawling to the other side of the long bed. “Well, you must be tired now, why don’t you sleep it off and when you wake up the receptionist will present you your bi-IIILL!”  
  
Demaro had grabbed Nami by the leg and dragged her back towards him. “You think Luffy, the great pirate, is done after only one load! You have a lot to learn, woman! I want to feel those tits of yours all over me, how could I leave without getting that?”  
  
“Alright Tiger, I see what you want!” Nami slipped out of his grasp and laid him on the side of the pillowed bower, kneeling on her hands and knees in front of him and his gigantic dick. “And to be perfectly honest, I’m glad I get to play some more with this – you’ve got a wonderful tool hidden in your pants!”  
  
Grabbing a bottle of lotion, Nami slathered it around her cleavage, making sure to coat every curve and hollow of her bust in the shiny liquid. Taking her breasts in each hand, Nami slapped them around Demaro’s cock, engulfing the thick rod in her bust. Demaro leaned his head back with a moan. “Mmmhmm, my breasts are pretty big huh? They can even get all around this monster you have.” Nami spoke as she started sliding her breasts up and down the shaft. “I bet not many girls you’ve met can do this, hm?”  
  
“No way! It barely fit and they didn’t feel any good, not like yours!”  
  
Nami giggled. “How kind of you! But compliments won’t reduce the price…!”  
  
Demaro didn’t really listen. Instead, he was still focused on Nami’s breasts. Even as she gave him the best paizuri of his life, he was poking his fingers into her tits, pinching at her nipples to make her squeal, and generally trying to milk them even though they were patently dry.  
  
Nami shouldered through it with great forbearance, though each time Demaro pinched her nipples an electric shock ran through her body, making her womb twitch and her pussy ache. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the slickness spreading from her pussy down her legs. Maybe she should chance it? she thought to herself. Just plunge this immense organ into her hole, and see just how far she’d get stretched. But that was too much, she told herself, no way she could handle it. She’d use her mouth, her tits, maybe even her ass cheeks if she had to, but if that thing slammed into her, she was going to end up in a state, that was for sure.  
  
Even as she used her tits to buffet the dick in front of her, Nami licked and nibbled at the tip as it popped up out of her cleavage. Little gentle bites that made Demaro’s cock fire little spurts of jizz onto her lips, which Nami licked up eagerly. “I’m not sure I’ve ever had a customer endure this long with my patented technique, you must be very good at holding yourself back, ‘Mr. Luffy’!”  
  
Demaro grunted, unable to form words. Grabbing the back of Nami’s head, he shoved her down onto his dick as he came again. For the second time Nami was astonished at the force behind the cum pouring into her mouth, and when she came off it the fountain spurted white stickyness so that her tits were entirely drenched in the stuff.  
  
Demaro’s head leaned back, his mouth open and panting. Nami smirked, taking it as the compliment to her skills that it was. She was always pleased to leave her customers’ minds blown – it set her apart from the many other girls out there.  
  
Standing up, Nami patted Demaro on the cheek. “You did very well giving me two loads like that! But I think you need to close your eyes for a moment or two.”  
  
Demaro weakly shook his head. Nami turned around, heading for the basin to wash herself off a little bit. Demaro opened his eyes, seeing the massive ass swinging back and forth as she walked away from him, and he sprang back to life once more in all his intensity. He sprang on Nami, dropping her to her hands and knees below him.  
  
“Hey, hey! Let’s… Don’t you know that fucking me with that thing is going to be really expensive?!” Nami tried to dissuade the man, but he was beyond reason, in the realm of pure lust. The thick cock slapped against her ass cheek, making her squeak. Demaro spread her ass apart, revealing her shiny and slick pussy lips, dark pink with her own arousal, and his dick pressed against them with need. With a thrust of his hips, Demaro pushed his dick into Nami’s hole.  
  
The monster cock spread her open unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Nami couldn’t even make a noise as the cock pushed the breath out of her lungs. Her head fell down onto the soft cushions below her, as inch after inch of Demaro entered her, taking her almost to her breaking point. She bit into the fabric below her, trying to breathe in and unable to, all she could feel was the rod impaled within her tunnel, fulfilling her in a way she’d never known she’d needed.  
  
When the tip slammed into her cervix, the hearts in her pupils were obvious. She needed this dick.  
  
The act that followed couldn’t be called making love. It was animal rutting. Demaro, his hands gripping Nami’s hips like they were his only lifeline in a storm, slammed her on and off his dick with an intensity that bordered on insanity. His mouth frothed, his eyes rolled back in his head, as he let himself be taken by this welling of the sub-human within him. There was nothing left in the world, just their two bodies, joined together as they were meant to be. Demaro enjoyed his women, but this was something beyond mere delectation.  
  
But luckily for Nami, even in this state Demaro’s body knew how to use his dick. It wasn’t merely mechanical repetition that he engaged in, his cock pressed up and down at different angles. He scraped the bottom of his head against Nami’s g-spot over and over again, making the courtesan scream into the pillow below her as she came harder than she had in years.  
  
Nami fell into it as well. She ground her hips against the crotch behind her, moving it in a circle to get that wonderful pressure against every angle in her tunnel. When Demaro pushed forward, she slid back, making sure his fat tip pressed against the entrance to her womb each time. When she looked below herself, she thought she could see the bulge in her stomach from the intruder inside her.  
  
Each time they met with a heavy slap, Demaro’s balls swung forward and battered into Nami’s clitoris, the fleshy nub fully engorged, adding to Nami’s multiple orgasms.  
  
Their sweaty bodies joined together, both parties were unable to rise above the level of animal grunts and moans for sounds. Nami squealed and let out high-pitched whines as Demaro grit his teeth and hissed from his diaphragm.  
  
Faster and faster the two went, until they climaxed together. Demaro pressed his cock directly against Nami’s cervix, and for a heroic third time in less than an hour he came again, pouring his virility into Nami’s deepest parts. With each splash of hot jizz against her cervix, Nami came again, and more and more cum slithered into her womb, to pool heavily against her belly.  
  
Feeling cum spill out of her hole around the cock still buried in her, Nami fell forward, her hips unable to keep herself upright, landing with a thud in a frothy pool of juices, sweat, and sperm. Her hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead, and she was grateful for the moment to catch her breath. She thought she was going to go crazy there for a moment!  
  
That was when she felt Demaro’s arms scoop her up below her thighs and pick her up, her ankles at her ears. “N-no way…!” she said with a scared smile on her face. “T-this is crazy! This is too much! You’re good, but this may be going too far even for youuUUUUU!”  
  
Demaro’s dick, coated in Nami’s juices, his own pre-cum, sweat, and more, pushed open Nami’s asshole with only a little bit of pressure. That was when Demaro dropped Nami onto his cock, burying it as deep as it could go directly into her ass. His arms, pulling her legs up, wrapped around the back of Nami’s head and forced her into a full Nelson.  
  
“Hnnggghh! Haaaah! Hrrggh!” Nami groaned through her clenched jaw. She was very careful with who she allowed to fuck her ass – it was one of the most expensive items on the menu, besides impregnating her, and while no one had found paying for the latter worth it, a few had done the anal course before. But those had been slow, sensual affairs, with plenty of oils and time for Nami to prepare her hole to be opened up. None of that here. But even as Demaro battered her open, Nami came so hard she squirted hard, sending a spray of liquid into the air.  
  
With his hands tightly holding her hair, Demaro slammed Nami up and down his rod. Her poor ass sucked at the impaling organ, squeezing it with all the strength her muscles could muster. “Ohhhh!” she lowed as she went up and down and up and down. The jizz still in her tunnel was pushed out with each thrust into her ass, sending the thick, bubbly stuff dripping down in heavy globules. When Demaro hilted himself into Nami, her belly clearly bulged with his size.  
  
“Soooo…! Goooood…!” Nami hissed. “Don’t stop!”  
  
But even Demaro had his limits, superhuman as they may have been. It took him some time for his balls to get ready again, but the sensation of being caressed by Nami’s asshole along his huge dick sent him on the road to orgasm again soon enough.  
  
“Hooaaarrrghhh!” came the bellowing from the big man, and he exploded, this time for the last time, deep into Nami’s bowels. Ropes of jizz flew out under high pressure from the little gaps in the seal between her ass and his cock.  
  
Demaro kept to his feet for a few moments, his chest rising and falling heavily, until he tottered over to the side, the many pillows and cushions making even the fall pleasant. Nami, released from the powerful hold, rolled off of Demaro’s cock, leaking jizz from her holes, her body coated in sperm and sweat all over.  
  
“That… was the greatest fuck I’ve ever had in my life,” Demaro said, spread-eagled and staring at the ceiling. He was well and truly spent, unable to move an inch.  
  
Nami giggled. “You’re not so bad yourself, Tiger!” She ran a finger through the goop on her tits, picking up a heavy amount, and stuck it in her mouth, savoring the bitter taste. She ran her tongue over it loudly, before pulling her finger out with a wet pop. “Normally I charge extra when people spring things on me without asking, but I might be willing to overlook that with you.”  
  
Demaro was too exhausted to react. “I’ll pay anything. Just… again. Some day.”  
  
Nami, already tabulating how much she’d made from Demaro, smiled greedily. “Show me the Belly and I’m all yours!”


End file.
